Future Renewed
by Adorereading
Summary: It was the day that 22 year old Chris Perry disappeared from the past' plane and Christopher Perry Halliwell was born...
1. Chapter 1

It was the day that 22 year old Chris Perry disappeared from the past' plane and Christopher Perry Halliwell was born.

"Looks like we didn't loose him after all" Paige said as she stared at the sleeping baby in Leo's arms.

"Baby Christopher" Phoebe said adored as she coot at the baby.

"He's beautiful" Leo said as he stared at his youngest son while he paced rocking the baby. "Open your eyes, Christopher. Let me see those baby blues" Leo said as he stroke the baby's cheek as Chris opened its eyes as if on command. But what Leo saw shocked him. Those trusting blue eyes he remember so well from the 22 year old were an emerald jade color, so green that it you held a crayon next to it you wouldn't see the difference. When Leo had gasped Paige and Phoebe were starring anxiously at Leo, wondering why their brother in law had been shocked.

"Leo?" Phoebe pleaded as she felt the shock coming of off Leo because of her empathy.

When he didn't respond, Paige was on the verge of yelling.

"LEO!" Phoebe said stern once more and she finally got his attention. "What is it?" she asked.

"His eyes… look" Leo said still not removing his gaze from the baby.

Phoebe frowned and shared the look with her younger sister as they walked over towards Leo and stared at Baby Chris.

"Oh my…" Paige said.

"Wow, there so pretty" Phoebe said.

"But Pheebs, the Chris we knew, know, whatever had blue eyes." Paige said.

"What does this mean? This is not Chris?" Phoebe asked shocked by that thought.

Leo shook his head.

"No, this is Chris. I can feel it" he said determined.

"Maybe Chris' eyes were green but he some how covered it" Paige suggested.

"Glamouring?" Leo asked.

"Maybe, but why?" Phoebe asked.

"Who knows, he held a lot back from us. Maybe he had a lot more powers than he let on, glamouring may be one of them" Paige said.

"Could be" Leo said hesitantly.

* * *

><p>When Piper finally recovered enough from giving birth to baby Chris she was ready to go home. She'd been as shocked as Leo had been when she saw the emerald eyes on her youngest son. But there was no doubt that this was Chris, she felt it along with Leo and some how Wyatt as well. The two year old always managed to orb in right before the baby started crying and always knew whenever baby Christopher needed his pacifier or a change.<p>

Although something worried her, baby Wyatt had shown his abilities even from the womb while baby Chris hadn't shown anything yet. She wondered about it a lot, maybe Chris coming back from the future changed Baby Chris as well?

Three months passed by and both Paige and Phoebe thought it was time to give baby Chris a wiccaning. The poor baby hadn't even been out of the house yet because Piper had been overprotective. Even though Leo was around much more as he'd given up being a full-time elder she was not about to let anything happen to her baby.

It was time for reinforcements, so Phoebe and Paige summoned Grams.

"It's about time I'd be summoned again" Penny Halliwell said as she stepped out of the candle circle and became solid.

"Hey Grams" Phoebe said as she hugged her grandmother, followed by Paige.

"So what honor brought me here?" Penny asked.

"A wiccaning" Phoebe said.

"A wiccaning? But Wyatt already had his wiccaning, just because a twenty-two year old neurotic whitelighter from the future said that he had become evil in the future does not mean I can wiccan him twice" Penny said.

"We know that" Paige said.

"It's for Chris actually" Phoebe said.

"Your whitelighter? Why would you whitelighter need a wiccaning?" Penny asked.

"Jeesh, have you not been paying attention up there at all?" Phoebe asked irritated.

"Well excuse me for working on my social life" Penny said defensive.

"social life? Gram's you're dead!" Phoebe stated.

"Doesn't mean I can't have a personal life!" Penny said.

"Alright, you two need a time out!" Paige said.

Phoebe took a deep breath and waited for a moment.

"Grams, the 22 year old whitelighter is your new grandson" Paige said.

"What? Whose?" Penny asked looking at Phoebe accusingly.

Reading her dead grandmothers feelings Phoebe's mouth dropped.

"NO, that neurotic witch isn't mine. He's piper's" Phoebe said.

"Piper's? Well where is he?" Penny asked.

* * *

><p>They walked downstairs as they found Piper in the foyer.<p>

"GRAMS! What are you doing here?" Piper asked as she stood up and walked over towards her grandmother to hug her.

"Well I'm here to see my new grandson and to bless him of course. Where is he?" Penny said walking over towards the play pen.

Phoebe and Paige immediately winced as Penny pronounced the wiccaning. Piper stared at them blaming and ready to explode.

"You two summoned her! I told you I don't want a wiccaning. It didn't preserve Wyatt from turning evil in the future, so why would Chris need one!" Piper said angry. At that moment baby Chris chuckled and the three girls turned around to see Penny with baby Chris in her arms as the baby stared admiring at his grandmother.

"He's so handsome, but I can assure you that his future self had blue eyes..." Penny said as she coot the baby.

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure that one out, but there's no doubt he's the same." Piper said as she stared adoringly at her son and her grandmother.

"Piper, every Halliwell or Warren had a wiccaning it's tradition. Why not give baby Chris one? Because there was no prophecy about him?" Grams asked accusingly.

"No! Not at all, it's just…" Piper started.

"No, Piper. Just because you're the charmed one and Wyatt got his title as the Twice Blessed doesn't mean Chris doesn't deserves the same rights." Penny said.

At that moment Leo orbed in.

"Penny is right" Leo said.

"Thank you, Leo" Penny said.

"Leo, I thought we discussed this?" Piper asked.

" I know, but I still agree that Christopher is a Halliwell and it's tradition." Leo said as suddenly Wyatt orbed into his arms.

"I think that means Wyatt agrees" Penny said.

Piper walked over towards Penny and got baby Chris in her arms.

"Of course he agrees, ever since Chris was born the two of them have been inseparable" Piper said.

"All the more reason for a wiccaning, Prue's wiccaning brought all of you closer as well accept for phoebe but she well she was…" Penny said.

"She is also standing right here" Phoebe said irritated.

"I was gonna say she was a special case as all of you were" Penny said.

Piper smiled but was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" She said as she walked towards the door.

Paige raised her eyebrows at Leo.

"What?" he asked.

"That's the closest Chris has ever gotten to outside" Paige said.

Phoebe glanced over her.

"That's not funny" she said.

Suddenly there was a thud and a scream coming from Piper. They ran towards her and found her standing over a body. When looked at closer it was Darryl.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Paige asked.

"I don't know one moment he was fine, and the second he laid eyes on Chris he just fell to the ground. Is he okay?" Piper asked as Leo was checking his vitals.

"He's in a coma" Leo said.

"What!" Phoebe yelled.

"How is that possible, a power? Chris?" Paige asked.

"No, I've heard about such a thing before and it isn't a wiccan power" Penny said.

"What? What is it then?" Piper asked.

"It's an elder power" Leo finally stated after realizing it himself.

"What? How is that possible? Oh wait, you were an elder when we… he's half elder then?" Piper asked.

"Apparently" Penny said.

"But what now? What about Darryl? What about Chris, obviously it doesn't have the same effect on us.. wait" Piper said as she stared into Chris' eyes.

She gasped as she kept starring and suddenly started crying but smiling at the same time.

"Piper?" Leo asked concerned.

"He's sorry for what he did to Darryl and he's so happy with us as parents" Piper said.

"What, how do you know?" Leo asked.

"I think he projects his emotions through his eyes when he stares at powered beings?" Piper asked hesitantly.

"I've never heard of that" Leo stated.

"Well he is a son of a charmed one and an elder." Penny said smiling.

"But what do we do? How can we stop Chris from comatizing people? I mean future Chris never mentioned this, or anything else. We do know that Ft. Chris' eyes are definitely blue." Piper said.

"So maybe he glamoured them to hide his true eyes, his emotions so he won't be as readable or comatose people." Paige said.

"I guess I can glamour them for him for now. At least while being outside" Leo said.

"You do that Leo and after that you heal Darryl." Penny said.

"And after that I want a wiccaning" Piper stated which made everyone smile.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the prologue :) A long one, but whatever, I wrote this story years ago... lemme know what you think and I'll update it ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm surprised so many people liked this story! SO THANKS ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS! and here is a new chapter! ^^**

* * *

><p><em>2008 (Chris is four and Wyatt is six)<em>

A demon was thrown against the floor by Phoebe, at the same moment an energy ball was being thrown at Paige who reflected it and vanquished the demon.

"Everybody ok?" Piper asked as she stood in the back with a cut on her head.

At that moment two boys came running down the stairs one with blond short curls and baby blue eyes and the other with brown hair standing up everywhere and his emerald green eyes hidden behind slightly colored glasses.

"Aw, did we miss another vanquish I wanted to help!" the blond boy said.

"Wy, mom said we needed to stay upstairs" the brown boy said standing next to his brother obviously being the younger one by being a lot smaller.

"But we could've helped we're as powerful as mom" the blond said.

"Wyatt, Chris stop it. Both of you needed to stay upstairs I told you I'd be back" Piper said.

"Yeah but mom" the blond started.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, do not _but_ me" Piper said.

"Mom, I knew you needed help. Especially with aunt Paige here and even aunt Phoebe came!" the brown boy said excited.

"Christopher Perry, the same rule works for you too mister! No buts" Piper said stern.

"Technically I didn't but" Chris said sarcastically.

"_Stop it, Chrissy"_ Wyatt thought through the empathic link the two brothers shared.

Chris' head turned to his brother.

"_Don't call me that! WYATT!" _the younger brother send back so powerful that Wyatt winced. This unheard conversation didn't go unnoticed by their mother.

"Wyatt, Chris, don't talk within your minds while there are other people in the room. That's rude" Piper said.

"But.." Chris started but as he got a look from his mother he stopped.

"To your rooms now, once we clean up here we will come and get you, alright? I don't want any glass in either of your feet" Piper said.

Wyatt chose that moment to walk over to his mother and hold his hand over her cut, healing it instantly.

"Well thank you, Wyatt. Now up to your room" Piper said and both the boys ran upstairs.

"Momma's boy!" Chris stated as the two started arguing again.

"My, you brought up some boys sis" Phoebe stated.

"Wait until Penelope starts to talk and run around and we'll see how you do it" Piper said.

"Oh don't do that, she's still so sweet. I don't want to think about it, let's stand finding out her powers. I remember well enough going through it with Wyatt, how's Chris doing by the way?" Phoebe asked.

"Ah, he still hasn't gotten that elder power under control hence the glasses. Telekinesis is working quite fine for him except Halliwell powers work on their emotions and well with him being an empath the house shakes quite some times a day" Piper said.

"Yeah, I still can't figure out how he got empathy. I mean, that's my power" Phoebe said.

"I know but apparently his is an elder power, because the range he has is even bigger then yours. Be glad you didn't marry and whitelighter because orbing is like breathing for them" Piper said with a chuckle.

"Aw, don't remind me. Coop can heart, my girl probably will inherit that" Phoebe said.

"Not that I like listening to all of you talking about your kids but I'm highly pregnant and overemotional and Henry is waiting for me at home and orbing is making me even more nauseas so I need to drive home, can anybody give me a ride?" Paige asked.

"Sure sweetie, I pass your house anyways" Phoebe said.

"Be careful. I'll clean up alone!" Piper said.

"_Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the scene to be unseen" _A small hoarse voice sounded.

All of a sudden every ruined and broken thing was repaired again and cleaned up. Piper sighed.

"You boys come down here right now!" She said angry. Within two seconds two small figures orbed downstairs in front of their mother, one blue orbs, the other green. Wyatt standing there normally and Chris smiling innocently.

"Chris have you been reading in the book again?" Piper asked.

Chris smiled at that "Mom, you know I can not read" he said innocently.

"Yeah, but your brother can and you can read minds so from whom did you get that spell?" Piper asked.

"Aunt Paige?" Chris said hesitantly.

"Of course, she used it constantly" Piper muttered. "Alright, both of you get dressed before you're going to be late for magic school and Chris don't tap into your brother to get ahead of lessons again, you're only four. Now get those butts upstairs!" Piper said.

"Mom said butt" Chris whispered towards his brother as they orbed away again.

Piper smiled and shook her head walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it for now? Still enjoying? Lemme know in a nice review by pressing the cool button down here :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the update! Sorry for the long wait, my computer wasn't allowing me to upload any documents whatsoever! I'm sorry! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>2011<span> (Chris is seven, Wyatt is nine, Penelope is three and Ryan is two and half)_

"MOM! When we going to aunty Piper?" Penelope asked.

"In a minute Penelope. We just need to wait for your father to come home" Phoebe said.

"Mommy, I could heart ovwer to him" Penelope said hopeful.

"No, Penelope. Not until you've got hearting under control. You've been lost several times already and it took your nephews to find you because not even your uncle Leo or your father could find you" Phoebe said.

"I know" Penelope said.

At that moment Coop hearted in.

"Sorry I'm late, duty called" Coop said.

"Daddy!" Penelope said as she ran into her father's arms.

"Ready to go?" Coop asked her.

"I've been waiting forwhever, daddy" Penelope said as Phoebe smiled and the three of them hearted away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Matthews.<strong>_

"Henry did you get Ryan ready yet? " Paige asked from the bathroom.

"No, he keeps orbing his shoes away" Henry called back.

Paige groaned and walked over towards the nursery.

"Ryan, stop orbing your shoes away. I'm gonna keep you away from your nephews if they just keep using your orbing powers for personal gain!" Paige said irritated and immediately the shoes reappeared.

"That's my boy" Paige said proudly.

"Sure, listen to your mother" Henry said irritated.

"Let's go, we're almost already late for Pipers diner" Paige said as she heaved Ryan into her arms and placed her other hand into Henry's as she orbed away"

* * *

><p><strong>At the manor<strong>

"Piper didn't you make too much food?" Leo asked as he stared at the overly filled kitchen.

"No Leo, I didn't. We'll have six grown people on the table. One two year old, one three year old, a seven year old and one nine year old who can't seem to eat enough no matter what he eats" Piper said.

Leo smiled at that.

"True" he said.

"Call the boys, Phoebe and Paige and the rest of the family should be here soon. I need them to set the table." Piper said.

Before Leo had the chance to call either of them there was an explosion upstairs.

Leo and Piper shared a look for a minor second and both started running up the stairs as soon as they entered the attic Wyatt was blasting at the demons and Chris was being thrown at a wall.

"What the hell is going on" Piper yelled as she blasted a demon to close to Chris.

"Munor Demons" Chris moaned from his hurled position cradling his shoulder.

"Munors?" Piper asked as she blasted at the demon.

"That's not working mom!" Wyatt said irritated as he was trying to do the same.

As they fought their way through suddenly one of them grabbed Chris and the fighting stopped.

"Stop or I will kill him" the demon said.

"Chris!" Piper said scared.

Wyatt winced as he felt the fear emerging from his little brother.

When Piper rose up her hands to attack the demon placed an athame at Chris' throat and crossed it along his neck. Tears crossed Chris' cheeks.

"The empathic witch, let's see how that works shall we?" the demon said as he tore Chris' glasses off.

" NO!" Piper said but it was too late as soon as Leo, Piper and Wyatt lay eyes on Chris they all dropped down in agony and fear emerging from Chris. It was too powerful to resist.

Down in the hall way the rest of the family arrived and they all sensed the distress coming from the attic. The charmed ones ran upstairs telling their families to stay put. The horrific sight they saw when they entered the attic was unbearable. Chris' green eyes where full of tears and fear and the moment they lay eyes on the rest of the family that had dropped down on the ground they knew what was happening.

"Phoebe don't look into Chris' eyes" Paige stated but even though she hadn't her empathic bound had already been touched and she fell to the ground in pain.

"Interesting" the demon said.

"Aunt Paige?" Chris' voice startled her but she had to resist looking at him. His sobs suddenly stopped and the room started shaking, in fact the whole house started shaking. The demon looked around scared and suddenly electricity sparkled in Chris' hands and within seconds his whole body sparkled because of his anger which was turned into energy that vanquished the demon that was holding him. He angrily turned around and created an energy ball in his left hand he looked at it for a second and then at the demons before he through several balls at them and vanquished the demons. As soon as they were gone, the electricity disappeared and the shaking stopped as well. Leo and Piper got up from the floor and ran towards Chris worried. He was bleeding on his nose and on his neck and his right arm was hanging to the side useless. Leo tried to heal him but it wasn't working somehow, Wyatt tried as well but there was no effect.

"Leo, why can't you heal him?" Piper asked worried as she tried to wipe away the blood from her youngest son.

"I don't know" Leo said.

"I do" Paige said. "Munor demon, it feeds on fear and strips your powers temporarily." She said.

"Great" Leo muttered which earned him a glance from Piper.

"Peanut, you're going to be alright. We'll take you to a hospital" Piper said as she carefully hugged her seven year old. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, mom" Chris said still avoiding eye contact.

"Peanut can you look at me while telling me that?" Piper asked worried.

"I don't want to hurt you mom" Chris said uncertain.

"You won't hurt me sweetie, your emotions are just more powerful then anybody else. But they don't hurt me, that was the demon" Piper said as she lifted up Chris' chin so that his face was in line with hers, eyes still avoiding.

"You promise?" Chris asked.

"I do" Piper said and at that moment Chris' eyes turned towards his mothers.

Piper got sucked into all the emotions her son was radiating, happiness, comfort, relief and still a bit of fear but she didn't let it take her over, because she was his mother and she wasn't going to let him feel any more pain. He hugged her and she embraced the hug, smiling.

"Let's get your glasses and get you towards a hospital. We don't have any healers at the moment" Piper said.

They walked down stairs and found an anxious family waiting downstairs.

"Is everybody alright?" Henry asked worried.

"Yeah, although me, Leo and Wyatt don't have any powers at the moment. So we're going to need to take Chris towards the hospital. There's food in the kitchen, we'll be back as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>After an hour the front door of the manor finally opened. Piper and Leo entered followed by Wyatt and at the end a tired Chris. Stitches on his nose and butterfly bandages on his neck and a sling draped around his neck cradling his right arm against his chest.<p>

"Oh my god, Chris are you alright?" Phoebe asked worried.

Chris nodded and smiled.

"He's just tired" Leo said.

"They had to push his shoulder back in it's socked and I don't think that was pleasant, plus he got some stitches which had to be numbed and apparently Chris is no fan of needles" Piper said as she stared at Chris as he said down at the dining table.

"What about that power he had upstairs?" Phoebe asked.

"It's another elder power" Leo stated.

"You sure, cause I've seen you with lightning but not with lightning balls" Paige said unsure.

"That's because I didn't have the ability of telekinesis or empathy he probably shaped the lighting into a ball before sending it away making it even more powerful" Leo said.

"Which makes me wonder, did future Chris keep all this from us or did we change the future so much?" Phoebe asked what they were all thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Hope you liked it! Review please :D<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><span>2020<span>_ (Ryan is eleven, Penelope is twelve, Chris is sixteen and Wyatt is eighteen, plus the newest addition to the family Phoebe and Coops twins Pandora (girl) and Phoenix (boy) were nine)

"Wyatt, we're gonna be late for school if you don't get out of your damn bed right now!" Chris yelled from in the kitchen.

"Chris, don't yell at your brother." Piper said towards her youngest.

Chris looked at her with his emerald green eyes through his glasses with raised eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that, I know your brother is a pain but that doesn't mean his younger brother can scold him. Only I can." Piper said with a chuckle.

"Would you like me to do it mentally next time, so you wouldn't hear it?" Chris asked.

"No! No mental yelling." Piper said.

Suddenly Chris scrunched his eyebrows together and squeezed his eyes shut, reaching his head with his right hand.

"Chris?" Piper asked at the same moment Wyatt orbed into the room.

"Bro? You ok?" Wyatt asked concerned still standing in his PJ's with a worried look on his face.

Chris didn't respond as he groaned and fell to his knees, pushing his head against the cold floor.

"LEO!" Piper immediately yelled as her distress was above average.

When Leo orbed in Chris moaned even more and started crawling away from his family. Piper's eyes started tearing up, not knowing what her son was aching about so much.

"Mom, dad, step away from him." Wyatt suddenly said as he himself stepped back a few paces.

Confused Leo and Piper followed his example and immediately Chris became less agonized.

"What is going on?" Piper asked.

"He's having a headache..." Wyatt said worried.

"A headache? That intense?" Piper asked surprised.

"More a migraine, and for someone with his abilities it's gotta be bad. He's got telepathy, empathy and telekinesis, those are all mental abilities that work through his brain. Remember when he first lost focus..by getting a concussion? We all dropped down in pain because he dropped his mental barrier opening up all the emotions he was picking up. We need to get him into his room where his head can get some peace." Leo said.

* * *

><p>After they laid Chris in his bedroom and sound-proved the room as well as caging it with crystals, Wyatt, Leo and Piper sat down in the kitchen.<p>

"Another day of the life at the Halliwells" Wyatt said sarcastic reaching up for his own head.

"Wyatt, you ok?" Leo asked his first born worried.

"Yeah, Chris is making quite a barrier it's giving me a headache" Wyatt said with a chuckle.

"You can feel him making a barrier?" Piper asked curious.

"Yeah, the link or something. I always know what he's up to. Although I can put him on mute most of the time. But I can sense his emotions, his location all the time, everywhere..." Wyatt said.

"Even in the underworld?" Leo asked.

Wyatt nodded.

"Is that even possible?" Piper asked astonished.

"Mom, I'm telling you it is. I mean besides the charmed ones me and Chris are probably the most powerful beings that exist." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt you ARE the most powerful." Piper said.

"I think everybody is wrong there..." Wyatt said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well, just because there was some prophecy about me doesn't make me stronger. I mean, I've gotten the title Twice-blessed because I'm half witch, half whitelighter, right?" Wyatt asked.

He continued as his parents nodded. "So.. Chris is half witch, half elder. Doesn't that make him theoretically stronger then me? I mean an elder is stronger then an Whitelighter right?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, theoretically yes. But magic stopped for you Wyatt, not for Chris." Leo said.

"You guys don't understand this at all. I'm gonna be late for school, I'll tell Chris' teachers he got sick." Wyatt said as he orbed away.

"Did he just…" Piper said but then Wyatt orbed in again now fully clothed.

"When he feels better, tell him to let me know!" Wyatt said as he grabbed his bag and an apple from the kitchen counter. "Bye" he said mid-orb as he vanished.

"We raised one hell of a kid" Leo said as he smiled at piper and kissed.

"Ugh! Dad, Mom. I'll be mentally distorted if this sexual tension between you two keeps up! Stop it!" Chris yelled from upstairs.

Piper and Leo looked at each other innocently. "Go." Piper said chuckling as Leo orbed away.

* * *

><p>Around 11 o'clock Chris felt secure enough about his mental barriers and the now just slightly throbbing headache to get out of his room. But he decided to take a shower first. When he was done showering he wrapped a towel around his waist and wiped away the fog on the mirror as he stared at himself. The emerald green eyes starring back at him. It almost made him angry when he thought about his empathy power. He just couldn't get it under control and it was even fatal for mortals. He put his glasses back on and thought about Wyatt's eyes as he stared into his own through the glasses and into the mirror and suddenly from the iris out the green transformed into his brother's color blue. Once completely blue, Chris leaned into the mirror not believing what just happened. He smiled as he thought about his clothes and was suddenly fully clothed and his hear was dry and standing up everywhere. He smiled again and threw his glasses on the sink as he ran downstairs.<p>

"Chris what's with the running?" Piper asked as she suddenly laid eyes on her youngest son.

"I'm gonna go to school!" Chris said.

"Hold on mister! You're not wearing any glasses, what are you thinking!" Piper yelled angry. She'd had this discussion with him so many times. Around the age of thirteen/ fourteen he refused to wear the glasses telling her that he looked like a nerd and he was sick of it, around that time he had managed to skip out of the house, comatizing four people and causing herself unbearable pain as the result. So when Chris turned around now she was waiting for the pain to arrive but when it didn't she frowned and looked at him immediately at his eyes, they were blue. Wyatt's color baby blue... He'd finally done it, he was glamouring.

"I've got a new power mom! I can glamour, like Dad!" Chris said excited but when he saw his mothers expression he quickly looked away. Thinking he was hurting her.

"I'm sorry, mom. I, I wasn't thinking" Chris stuttered, god he hated his power.

When he suddenly felt an arm on his shoulder and his head was being pulled towards his mother starring down at her he frowned. She was smiling?

"Honey, you can glamour!" Piper said happily.

"I can" Chris said with an insecure smile. "Mom, why is it that you can look at me without doubling over in pain?" Chris asked worried.

"Honey the glamouring prevents your power from emanating. Your dad and I have been guessing when you would receive it!" Piper said.

"You knew I would be glamouring?" Chris asked suspicious.

"Yeah, well you are half Whitelighter" Piper lied, trying to cover up the existence of future Chris Perry.

"Elder, mom" Chris said.

"Yeah, I guess I just don't like Elders" Piper said with a chuckle earning herself a glare from Chris.

"Can I go now?" Chris asked.

"Why are you so excited about school, I mean you usually are but not this thrilled… wait a minute! Wyatt can't glamour can he?" Piper asked and with a smirk on his face Chris orbed away.

_THE END_

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it! I'm thinking about a sequel, but I haven't decided yet! I wanna go in somewhat deeper about they teenagerfuture lives... but I wanna know what you guys want... should I continue?  
><strong>

**Lemme know what you think!**


	5. Epilogue

**I haven't been here in a very long time. Due to busy schedules, university and stuff. But it's Christmas Vay-Cay! And I want to make some of my readers (or all of them) happy with this nice little epilogue, and hopefully a new chapter for Future Renewed Sequel: "Future Unknown." **

* * *

><p>"Mr. Halliwell!" A loud booming voice rang across the hallway of the school. Wyatt almost didn't react, most of the time it was Chris that had pulled a prank or something. But then Wyatt remembered that his little bother was 'sick' at home. With wide eyes Wyatt turned around and stared at the dean of their human school.<p>

"Dean Finch, how are you this morning?" Wyatt asked politely, completely oblivious to the anger the man was emanating. _Wyatt, for someone so powerful, you're unbelievable dense sometimes. _Chris thought, but he had to keep a straight face or else he would immediately give away his glamour.

"Mr. Halliwell, I'm pleased to see you've still got some manners left in you. As you've been caught sneeking into the girls' lockerroom… on camera." Chris said sternly, but he had to hurry up. The glamour was taking its toll on his powers. "Follow me, Mr. Halliwell. So we can discuss a proper punishment for this insubordination." He continued as he walked away from Wyatt, knowing Mr. Goody-two-shoes would immediately follow.

"Damn, Wyatt? How'd you get caught?" DJ, or Derek Junior, the half-manticore, said shocked.

"Not now, DJ. Mr. FINCH! Hold'up." Wyatt said as he ran after the Dean. Once caught up: "Mr. Finch, you must've mistaken me for someone else. I would never…" Wyatt started apologizing as soon as they'd entered the Dean's office. But suddenly he stopped, something didn't feel right here. He glanced at the dean and he was almost smirking. Frowning, but then having a magical insight, Wyatt felt for his brother along there link, and he felt pretty damn near… in fact. Wyat''s eyes widened even more, "Chris?" he asked hesitantly.

The Dean, or better yet Chris, started laughing his ass off.

"You twat! How're you doing this? A spell?" Wyatt yelled as he watched Chris morph back into himself, although somewhat altered. There was something different about him.

"You should've seen your face!" Chris laughed.

"Glad you're feeling better." Wyatt answered sarcastically. Before glancing at his watch, "Put your glasses on, we're gonna be late for class."

"I don't need them, anymore." Chris said with a smile. Before rephrasing, "Well, I don't need them anymore for magical reasons at least." He said as he followed Wyatt out of the office.

"What're you talking about? And how'd you do it?" Wyatt asked.

"I got a new ability, I can glamour!" Chris replied with a hushed tone as to not sound 'insane in the membrane' to all the humans. "If you haven't noticed, my eyes are blue." He added.

Wyatt stopped and looked at Chris. That was it, his eyes were blue… somehow it still looked familiar, natural. "Ah, that's what it is. So… now you won't comatose people anymore?"

"Nope! Mom said, she and dad were expecting it. I bet they knew all along, from the elders or something." Chris muttered.

"Could be." Wyatt replied as they stopped by their lockers to grab some books. "At least you don't look like a dork now." Wyatt said with a smirk, earning himself a punch in the arm.

"Thanks Wyatt, really helping my self-confidence here." Chris replied blant. "I still need glasses, I'm farsighted remember?"

"Oh yeah, so still a douche."

Chris squinted at his brother, "A douche, that's two years younger than you, skipped two grades and now is in senior year with you, star-player of the soccer team… Yeah, a douche."

Wyatt chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. We know you're the smart one. Quit bragging about it…" he said as he made his way to the end of the hallway.

Chris smiled, "And one with now THREE! Powers that you don't possess!" He yelled. And felt even better when he heard and felt Wyatt groan.

_Yeah, life was pretty good._


End file.
